Springtrap
Springtrap is a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX. Before reforming, Springtrap was once a villain, and an ally to Widowmaker. Appearance Springtrap is an undead human, inside the heavily damaged suit of a green rabbit. His feet are missing and are replaced with endoskeleton feet, and the suit is damaged in every part. One of his ears are mostly missing. Equipment & Abilities Springtrap had gained a new array of abilities, due to his previous writer giving him these. Abilities *Springtrap can use springlocks to trap/deal massive damage to his enemies. *He can jumpscare his enemies. *Springtrap can teleport. *He can deal massive damage using Bite. *He has the ability to summon rain at will, making enemies weaker. Personality Springtrap takes nearly nothing seriously. Despite reforming, he still enjoys the pain of others and the thought of some dying. He can be slightly selfish at times, but, if persuaded, he can save others' lives. After all, it's his job, right? Pre-Clash Biography Because Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about Purple Guy. Purple Guy is the presumed murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment. and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, Purple Guy is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. (The Animatronic) Springtrap is an early model of a Bonnie suit (as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy on Night 5 and by a girl in Night 4 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4). He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of an olive drab color. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From his right hand, half of the middle finger is missing. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be a pale gray. However, during his jumpscare, they seem to take a pale yellowish hue, although this could just be because of the lighting. A single button can be seen on his chest. While being an incredibly damaged version of Spring Bonnie, his bow tie is entirely missing. He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, his rare boot images, and Scott Cawthon's "Thank You!" image. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. It is revealed in the Night 5 minigame that these innards belong to Purple Guy after he was killed by the Springlocks within the suit.' Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, teasing the player to his presence as if he were hunting them. He will go to more secluded areas of a camera area, seemingly attempting to hide from the player or outright stare into the camera. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at them. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a close location to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in an almost human-like fashion. Most other animatronics have endoskeletons and support structures that make it nearly impossible for them to be worn like a suit (without causing serious injury or death). Two special suits (one being Springtrap, and the other one being Fredbear (or presumably Golden Freddy), which was revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4), however, were created to be a hybrid between an animatronic and a wearable mascot costume. According to Phone Guy's various calls throughout the week, the mechanical parts inside of Springtrap were designed to be tightly compressed against the outside of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place, allowing someone to enter and wear the suit. However, anyone in the suit would need to be very cautious, because, in the event that the spring locks malfunctioned, all the compressed animatronic parts would quickly snap back into place, severely injuring (and likely killing) whoever was inside the suit. Springtrap's spring mechanisms were faulty to the point that breathing on them lubricated them and made them malfunction, thus making it extremely dangerous to wear and leading to Springtrap being put away in an emergency/storage room in which all customers and most employees were not allowed to enter. This is most likely how Springtrap earned his name, trapping the user inside of itself because of faulty springs. The entrances to the rooms mentioned above were later covered up with pseudo walls and hidden from all camera views and maps, thus making these rooms nonexistent to unsuspecting customers and employees. When the Purple Guy returned to the restaurant to dismantle the animatronics, he awoke the ghosts of the five children he murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Purple Guy ran into the safe room where Springtrap was placed for storage. He wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Springtrap. However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Springtrap malfunctioned, causing Purple Guy to be crushed and sliced by the internal springs and gears, thus killing him. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the spring locks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. Purple Guy broke these rules; he made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks. On top of that he was laughing at the spirits thinking his plan had succeeded, resulting in both the locks becoming loosened by moisture and his brutal death. 30 years later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza infamous for being haunted. Employees found Springtrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. However, at night, he roams the halls, presumably possessed by the spirit of the Purple Guy. When Fazbear's Fright burned down, it is unknown what happened to Springtrap, though it was mentioned that anything that survived the fire was auctioned off and sold. But after the completion of Nightmare mode, if the newspaper that states that Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground, is brightened, an image of Springtrap's head can be seen. It is unknown what this means. Notable Actions StarCraft Champion's HQ Springtrap first appears in the Champions' HQ, accepting the oval's orders and going off with a Wraith to Zerus, saving the clashers there. He arrives, his original Wraith being stolen by Don Scrump, before another Wraith appears. He informs them that the Quietus is coming, which is why he is here. Springtrap escapes with them, successfully defeating the Quietus, but a third of Zerus gone. He is persuaded by Sarah Gray to save the remaining clashers on the remains of Zerus. He successfully saves Peep, Sveena, and Medic. Later, he settles with the clashers on Haven, getting drunk over iced tea. Criminal Revolution New York City Springtrap finds Suska in Manhattan, following him and eventually finding Vault Boy. They then stumble upon Chicken Nugger's gang, feeling hungry. Relationships None yet Trivia * Category:Bunnies Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Champions Category:Undead Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Sissy Category:Neutral Good Category:Lagomorphs Category:Reformed Villains